vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Gator
The Golden Gator is the name of a bar located in the shady area of Downtown Bricktown, somewhere in a fictional version of New York. The "Bar and Grill" is owned by 'Rob' Roflgator the mischievous alligator robot. Here Roflgator hosts a diverse number of guests and patrons seeking dining, dating, entertainment or rest. For the previous map located on an island from before '''September 12th 2018' please see the retconned article below .'' The bar was replaced on April 24th, 2019 when the The Greater Gator map was moved and merged into Bricktown. Since the cancellation of Roflgator Season 6 the bar has been replaced by The Royal Gator as the go-to default location for the Gator RP Group. The Golden Gator Bar & Grill Owners * Roflgator - Co-owner * Ikumi - Co-owner, wife of Roflgator * Jor Rilla - Co-owner * S0ra - Co-owner and manager * Mute Max - Responsible for the VIP section Employees * S0ra - Manager and right hand advisor * Wooks - Second-manager & greeter of the Golden Gator bar * Sorry - Part-time waitress and Bartender, daughter of Rob and Ikumi poledancing for the first time during Lingerie night]] * Mr Killshow - Dancer * Morph - Bartender * Spellboy - Bartender * Norii - Security * Kyana - Part-time waitress, bartender and greeter * Emerysaur - Waitress and bartender * J4key - Part-time dancer * TFMJonny - Part-time singer * Harly - Part time bartender and pit-fighter * ThisIsDan - Chef "Bread Bot" * Zager - Greeter and bartender * Alliecat - Chef assistant * Sipp - Don't ask Past Employees * Buza - (Ex) Chef * Tanner - (Ex) Head of security * Tess - (Ex) waitress and bartender * Foreigner - (Ex) Head of security (now he's a regular) * SaberAlter - (Ex) Dancer / security * Choco - (Ex) Part-time bartender * Cheeeeese - (Ex) Waitress and bartender * Hapain - (Ex) Part time dancer * Smile3Smile3 - (Ex) Security Trivia * Ingredients for the Gator Sandwich: Two baguettes, cheese and tomato. Gallery The Old Golden Gator Bar & Grill Sept 16th Golden Gator 28 Bar main area.jpg|The Golden Gator Bar Main area Sept 16th Golden Gator 27 Lounge.jpg|Lounge with pole and piano Sept 16th Golden Gator 17 Second floor.jpg|Second floor stage Sept 16th Golden Gator 26 Sorry's Room.jpg|Sorry's room Sept 16th Golden Gator 25 Roflgators Office.jpg|Roflgator's office Sept 16th Golden Gator 18 Bedroom.jpg|Bedroom Roflgator Sept 17th 5 Cheese and Zazin.jpg|Cheese and Zazin at the entrance Roflgator Sept 17th 1 Block weapon.jpg|Yellow Roblox Block (Ravetube) acting threateningly at the entrance to the Golden Gator Roflgator Sept 17th 23 J4key Lean pole.jpg|J4key posing after dancing Roflgator Sept 18th 6 SaberAlter.jpg|The new dancer SaberAlter Roflgator Sept 14th 5 Cheese and Shrimps alligator pet (Zazin).jpg|Cheese and Shrimps alligator pet (Zazin) running loose Roflgator Sept 14th 1 zMoonrunner.jpg|Patrons mingling in the lounge, zMoonrunner and ? Roflgator Sept 14th 2.jpg|Jayce hitting on a girl. Rofl Sept 12th 14 Shrimps pet Alligator runs free MissVioletWolf Kimple Chipz.jpg|Shrimps alligator pet (Zazin) running loose during a visit by MissVioletWolf, Kimple and Chipz Rofl Sept 12th 11 TFMJonny singing.jpg|TFMJonny singing and dancing on a table Rofl Sept 12th 12 TFMJonny singing.jpg|TFMJonny singing and dancing on a table Rofl Sept 12th 13 TFMJonny singing.jpg|TFMJonny singing and dancing on a table Roflgator Sept 15th 6.jpg|Vincent RX receiving a lap dance from SaberAlter Roflgator Sept 15th 9 Ikumi and Gidget.jpg|Ikumibot holding her cat Gidget, after the rescue Roflgator Sept 15th 21 Jayce and Judd.jpg|Jayce and Judd Roflgator Sept 15th 21 The Blocks.jpg|The Blocks let themselves in Roflgator Sept 15th 23 Shrimps Alligator Pet (Zazin).jpg|Shrimps alligator pet (Zazin) is loose again Roflgator Sept 17th 27 LucculentSnow drunk.jpg|LucculentSnow having trouble balancing after a night of partying Roflgator Sept 18th 4 Briteone begging for water.jpg|BriteOne returning crawling after a long absence. Rolf Sept 26th 5 Blocks Funeral.jpg|The Blocks are allowed to hold a funeral on Sept 26th 2018 in Robs bar. Rolf Sept 26th 14 Original Fister (Foreigner).jpg|The Fister's rival - The Original Fister (Foreigner) Rolf Sept 26th 16 Original Fister (Foreigner).jpg|Quite the muscle... Rolf Sept 26th 20 J4key and Blocks dancing.jpg|J4key dancing with The Bricktown Blocks Rolf Sept 26th 23 Blu3z (S0ra) and Surefour.jpg|Blu3z talking to Surefour Rofl Nov 20th 19 The Croco Gang (Astree, Valco, Jor).jpg|The Sewer Crocs barge into the bar - demanding 'frothies'. Rofl Dec 30th 12 Spidermen circle .jpg|A spiderman convention? Including Porthunax. Bathhouse Rofl Sept 12th 7 Who shit in the pool, Alligator (Zazin) and Space Whale.jpg|Shrimps pet alligator (Zazin) and Space Whale enjoying the bathhouse pool Sept 16th Golden Gator 19 Bathhouse.jpg|The Bathhouse doesn't have the cleanest water Sept 16th Golden Gator 20 GabouLit statue.jpg|A statue in memory of the late President GabouLit Sept 16th Golden Gator 21 GabouLit statue plaque.jpg|He even got a plaque Links to Clips The Bar *Twitch Video Clip - When Rob "axe" you a question you better answer! *Twitch Video Clip - Triangle head is a serious monster *Twitch Video Clip - The Golden Gator after hours *Twitch Video Clip - Emerysaur's first time poledancing during Lingerie night Category:Locations Category:Articles Still Underconstruction